Xia Jingyu
Appearence She was a celestial beauty, eyes sparkling like the reflection of the autumn moon on a lake, clear and serene, with an air of placidity, risen above it all. Personality She looked innocent and gave off the impression that she was indifferent to fame and gain, as though she was a female deity who had no faults. History Su Yu first met her when he went to the Weapon Pavilion to get a bow and arrow to cultivate Hundred-Feet Piercing Arrow. She was practicing archery in the practice square and was impressed by Su Yu's ability to hit the center of the target several times, but after Master Jiang insinuated that he only wanted to attract her attention, she felt a touch of despised him and decided to leave, but when she was leaving she noticed a peculiarity in the arc of Su Yu and asked to see him. When Su Yu handed the bow she realized that it was the first time he had seen her, and it was not a libertine who had a hidden motive to attract his attention.Chapter 7 When she saw the bow she was shocked because it was a defective bow and yet Su Yu managed to hit the target 5 times in a row. Then to verify her true strength she lent her personal bow to him to try to shoot and when she saw that he hit the center of the target accurately she looked at him with an expression that showed that Su Yu had met his expectations and was surprise with your talent. When Su Yu was about to return the bow, she simply gave him his bow, because with his talent he would not find a better bow than that at the Weapon Pavilion.Chapter 8 Later Su Yu paid the debt of gratitude with her for having given he the bow, saving her from being raped by Fang Qingzhou.Chapter 25 Cultivation Abilities * The Flowery Finger - Divine Gade Holy Decree * Reverie of Dewdrops Trivia * Su Yu found her again when she handed him his upper class training room for him to use before the silver assessment.Chapter 11 * She left with Fang Qingzhou to study a mystical relic in an ancient site that the two discovered, but she was drugged with an aphrodisiac by him and was about to take her own life so as not to be raped Su Yu prevented her.Chapter 24 * After discovering that the person who saved her and the person being sought by Duke Xianyu were the same person, she endured the humiliation and begged for help from Fang Qingzhou the same one who tried to abuse her.Chapter 31 * Through the guidance of Su Yu she was able to understand The Holy Decree and also felt a trace of heat enveloping her while she was in the embrace of Su Yu.Chapter 38 * To save Su Yu from being captured by Bai Qixiong she sacrificed her innocence by lying in the same bed with Su Yu to hide it.Chapter 45 * After demonstrating her Holy Decree for Qiu Changjian, she was the only one accepted in the Heavenly Sanctuary, as well as Su Yu recommended by her after she said that it was he who gave her the Holy Decree.Chapter 64 * After believing to have lost Su Yu forever she directed all her hatred to the Holy King and vowed that while she is alive one day she will take his life no matter the cost.Chapter 85 * Because she possesses the rare Top Grade Dark Class Spirit Constitution she was accepted as a disciple at Liuxuan Faction along with Qin Xianer.Chapter 97 * Su Yu discovered by Mo Wu that she had been taken away by the Empire of Darkness and that she was not forced to follow them more she offered to go with them for two reasons, to protect Qin Xianer and second to honor the promise she made with Su Yu before she leaves for the Zhenlong Continent.Chapter 186 References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Allie Category:Harem